


Старбакс дринкинг гейм

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), kasmunaut, TreggiDi



Series: Drinking Games [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bananas, Body Horror, Bromance, Cliche, Crack, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Drinking Games, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, Out of Character, Single work, drinking game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Правила «Старбакс дринкинг гейм» очень простые – читаете фанфик и пьете каждый раз, когда встречаете один из штампов старбакса. Наверняка вы их знаете! Но для удобства наша команда подготовила таблицы со штампами. И тексты, которые гарантированно помогут хорошо провести вечер!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Drinking Games [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704358
Comments: 60
Kudos: 172
Collections: 5 Челлендж команды Эванса 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	1. Таблицы «Старбакс дринкинг гейм»

#### Тексты, которые помогут сыграть  
  
[Мудрый друг Сэм](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715041/chapters/62439163#workskin)  
  
[К значит команда](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715041/chapters/62439505#workskin)  
  
---  
  
  
  



	2. Мудрый друг Сэм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Текст для игры в «Старбакс дринкинг гейм».  
> Пост!ЗС. Стив хочет отыскать Баки. Баки хочет играть в догонялки. Сэм хочет умереть (но кто его спрашивает).

– Этот парень похож на Баки, – говорит Стив, вытянув шею. – Вон тот, в рубашке.

– Который с _дредами_? – уточняет Сэм. Потому что этот парень определенно _не_ Баки. – Может, хватит приставать к незнакомцам? – Стив не слушает его. Он пытается протиснуться вперед. Вслед за парнем в желтой рубашке. – Это не он, Стив! Сколько можно искать его в толпе?

– Я могу делать это весь день, – отвечает Стив упрямо, и его подбородок выдвигается вперед. – Я могу делать это всю жизнь… до самого конца и все такое. Баки, – кричит Стив, ускоряясь. Он проталкивается вперед, пугая людей, и хватает парня с дредами за плечо. – Баки?..

– Какой еще, к черту, Баки? – спрашивает парень.

  


* * *

  


– Вон та дама, в рыбном отделе… Тебе не кажется, что она похожа на Баки? – спрашивает Стив позже. Они в супермаркете, выбирают продукты для своего суперужина. Дама в рыбном отделе даже отдаленно не похожа на Баки.

– Ты хоть помнишь, как выглядит твой друг? – уточняет Сэм. Они мотаются по свету уже полгода, пытаясь отыскать человека, злостного разбивателя чужих машин.

– Конечно, я помню, – хмурится Стив. – У него глаза цвета льда, отличные бедра, татуировка на левой ягодице… но еще он хорош в маскировке. Баки может притвориться кем угодно! Когда мы жили в Бруклине, он иногда шутки ради надевал чулки с подвязками, парик, платье и каблуки, просто, знаешь, тренировал солдатские навыки… для секретных миссий на фронте. Мэм, прошу прощения… – Стив направляется к даме в рыбном отделе, так что Сэм толкает тележку в сторону овощей и фруктов. Стив возвращается к нему через минуту, с тоскливой миной на лице. Он мрачнеет еще сильнее, заметив груду желтых бананов.

– Бананы уже не те, – говорит Стив печально. – В наши времена бананы были сладкими. Мы не могли себе позволить два, так что покупали один на двоих, только по праздникам. Помню, как-то на Рождество Бак раздобыл мне огромный банан. Я тогда валялся с холерой, и денег было совсем немного. Нам пришлось всю неделю есть только отруби, и даже зажарить крысу на ужин. – Стив улыбается воспоминаниям. – Но потом Баки нашел работу в доках. Он ходил туда каждую ночь, такой нарядный! Волосы укладывал, брызгал одеколоном. Не знаю уж, чем занимался – может, ящики с рыбой разгружал или что-то вроде, но Баки всегда старался выглядеть хорошо. Уверен, он и сейчас выглядит отлично. – Они проходят с пакетами мимо однорукого бродяги у супермаркета. – Ему идут длинные волосы, ты заметил? – воркует Стив. 

Сэм не то чтобы заметил; он был немного занят выживанием, пока Зимний Солдат пытался оторвать его крылья. Но Сэм хороший друг, так что он просто кивает.

  


* * *

  


Они отправляются в Монголию, потому что Наташа по своим суперсекретным каналам разведала, что там кто-то крадет коз. Почему это должен быть Баки? Сэм не очень понимает, но он давно уже перестал задавать вопросы в этой супергеройской тусовке.

– Вы не видели этого парня? – спрашивает Стив у каждого пастуха, что им встречается. Он показывает рисунок. Баки на нем значительно приукрашен, к тому же, абсолютно голый – но Сэм предпочитает не задавать вопросов. 

Коз они находят высоко в горах, и возможно – только возможно – это горные козы, которые без особых проблем скачут даже по отвесным скалам, словно их укусил радиоактивный паук или вроде того. Но Стив выглядит встревоженным.

– Думаю, им нужна помощь, – говорит Стив, и вот уже они спускаются к подножью горы с риском для жизни, а у Стива к тому же полные руки коз. – Это ужасно, что за ними никто не присматривает, – хмурится Стив. Он выглядит печальным. – Думаю, мы должны организовать им безопасное пространство, понимаешь? Я свяжусь с эко-активистами, а ты не мог бы оказать бедняжкам психологическую помощь? 

И теперь у коз тоже есть группа поддержки. Если это понижение в должности, Сэм не слишком расстроен. Пусть лучше Стив носится с козами, чем с чокнутым киборгом-убийцей, которого даже Наташа боится.

  


* * *

  


В Бухаресте Баки они тоже не находят, хотя Стив расклеивает объявления на столбах. Единственная зацепка, которая указывает, что они на верном пути – какой-то торговец на рынке долго щурится на рисунок, но может, ему просто нравится искусство. Он выглядит как творческая личность – огромная накладная борода скрывает его лицо почти полностью; только творческие личности могут позволить себе носить накладную бороду в такую жару, по крайней мере, такая у Сэма картина мира. 

– Какой еще, к черту, Баки? – наконец отвечает торговец и возвращает рисунок Стиву. – Не видел такого. Но вот купите сливы, сладкие, душистые.

– Нет, – печально вздыхает Стив. – Сливы нынче тоже не те. 

Когда Стив был маленьким, он сливы даже не нюхал. Правда, однажды видел на картинке – в комиксе, который Баки выменял у школьных хулиганов. Стив как раз болел, у него отнялись ноги, а Баки забирался к нему в палату через окно каждый вечер, чтобы читать вслух комиксы.

– Что за времена были, – мечтательно тянет Стив. – Иногда он так долго мне читал, что случайно засыпал прямо в моей кровати. Мы раздевались, чтобы теплее было, если прижаться кожей к коже, ведь всегда теплей? А я так мерз тогда, Сэм, ужас просто. Вот Баки и растирал меня, грел – то сверху полежит, то снизу, иногда даже валетиком устраивались. 

– Сейчас это называется шестьдесят девять, – замечает Сэм. Стив скорбно качает головой.

– Что-то из молодежного сленга? Погоди, я запишу в свой блокнот, потом поищу в интернете.

  


* * *

  


В Румынии им говорят, что недавно в городе объявился мрачный тип. Ходит во всем черном, смотрит исподлобья, носит кожаный намордник на лице. Купил себе старинный заброшенный замок на вершине холма, вдали от города, и ходят слухи – из этого замка всякие жуткие звуки доносятся. К тому же, мужчина явно богат, так он приплачивает хорошенько, и к нему каждое полнолуние доставляют партию юных девственниц.

– Это может быть Баки, – радуется Стив. – Баки всегда любил дамочек. Знаешь, так любил, что всегда вел себя с ними прилично – не трогал ниже спины, не целовал, иногда даже не смотрел на них. Он и открытки непристойные с голыми дамочками не собирал, как другие парни. Потому что он был порядочный, и еще говорил: что мне эти открытки, Стиви, пошли лучше прокатимся на «Циклоне»? Мы с ним садились в одну кабинку и катались, а меня потом так тошнило, что аж кровь горлом шла. – У Стива взгляд туманится, как всегда, когда он пускается в воспоминания. – Сейчас таких каруселей не делают, конечно.

Сэм действительно считает, что им не нужно идти в тот замок.

Но Сэм хороший друг, так что они идут, и конечно, это не Баки, но лучше бы уж это был чертов Зимний Солдат… В конечном счете, они выбираются живыми, но Стив расстроен, и это разбивает Сэму сердце.

– Послушай, приятель, – говорит Сэм. – Почему бы нам не вернуться в Нью-Йорк? Думаю, Баки просто нужно немного времени. Любишь – так отпусти, если твое, то обязательно вернется, если нет – то никогда твоим и не было.

– Это очень мудрый совет, Сэм, – признает Стив.

– Я очень мудрый человек, – кивает Сэм.

  


* * *

  


Они отправляются в Ваканду, потому что в местных джунглях завелся какой-то монстр, которого прозвали Серебряный Волк. Скорее всего, это какой-то чокнутый каннибал в набедренной повязке, думает Сэм. 

– Это точно Баки, – ликует Стив. – У него ведь рука почти что серебряная, а в слове «Баки» букв столько же, что и в слове «волк», это не может быть совпадением. 

Конечно, это не Баки.

  


* * *

  


Проходит много времени, но затем наступает день, когда Стив сдается.

Они возвращаются в Нью-Йорк.

Стив выглядит несчастным, когда спасает мир от пришельцев.

Стив выглядит несчастным, когда участвует в благотворительных акциях в поддержку животных, женщин, стариков, деревьев, исторических архитектурных памятников. 

Стив выглядит несчастным в том ролике про безопасный секс, который набирает миллион лайков на ютубе.

Стив выглядит несчастным, когда ходит в дом престарелых, навестить Пегги, и Пегги учит его танцевать верхний брейк.

Стив выглядит несчастным, бегая по дорожкам Центрального парка (его шорты и футболка на три размера меньше положенного, но это никак его не замедляет).

Стив выглядит несчастным, даже когда на вечеринке Мстителей все едят шаурму. Сложно выглядеть несчастным, когда ешь шаурму, но Стиву удается.

У Сэма это в печенках сидит.

– Послушай, парень, – говорит он однажды, глядя в окно на соседнюю крышу. – Ты ведь наверняка здесь повсюду жучки распихал? Я знаю, что ты таскаешься за нами уже целую вечность. Ты не можешь провести всю жизнь, подглядывая за Стивом в бинокль, как чертов крип. Любовь – это значит смотреть не друг на друга, а в одном направлении, ясно?

Ничего не происходит, хотя целую минуту Сэм ждет, что в него пустят пулю. В конце концов он выключает свет и ложится спать. Его дело – дать мудрый совет, что потом эти два идиота будут делать, его уже не касается.

Сэм устраивается поудобней в своей постели, когда кто-то в его комнате тихонько покашливает.

Сэм не визжит только потому, что у него сердце в горле застряло.

В самом темном углу его комнаты отблеск металлической руки.

– Не думаю, что Стив захочет меня видеть, – ровно говорит Зимний Солдат. 

– Вот как? – Голос у Сэма чуть тоньше обычного. – И что тебя заставило так думать?

Солдат долго молчит. Может, решает, как получше свернуть Сэму шею или срезать лицо.

– Я многого не помню, – наконец выдавливает он.

– Ничего, Стив помнит за двоих, – говорит Сэм. 

– Я многих убивал, – добавляет Солдат мрачно. Может, это угроза, может, хвастовство, но Сэм глядит в темный угол внимательней. Солдат без оружия. Его глаза опущены в пол. Плечи напряжены, будто ему больно. 

– Это не твоя вина, – говорит Сэм. Он надеется, что так оно и есть; что версия Стива верна, и Солдат не играет с ним в кошки-мышки. – Человека определяют не заложенные в нем качества, а только его выбор. Ты можешь поступить правильно. Стив очень тоскует по тебе, приятель. 

Солдат качает головой.

– У Стива теперь новые друзья. И Пегги. Я видел их вместе. – Его рука словно действует сама по себе: пальцы сжимаются в кулак, снова пляшут волнами пластины. – Видел, как они танцевали. Красное платье, это я помню. Не хочу мешать.

– Ему нужен ты, парень. В платье или без, – сердится Сэм. Это уже слишком: третий час ночи, и он собирался поспать. – Просто спроси у него и узнаешь. Сейчас и гей-браки разрешены, кстати.

Пластины снова щелкают. Солдат размышляет над словами Сэма. 

– Я не… – говорит он наконец. Голос бесстрастный, плоский. – Я не могу заниматься сексом, как нормальные люди. Гидра что-то сделала со мной. Каждый раз, когда я возбуждаюсь, у меня вырастают кошачьи уши и хвост. 

– Да ну, – бормочет Сэм. – Не уверен, что хотел это знать. 

– И чешуя на спине, и клыки, и мне хочется пометить партнера. А мой член стал слишком большим и разбухает у основания, если я кончаю...

– Слишком много информации, дружище!..

– И если мой член застрянет в Стиве, мы не сможем расцепиться. А еще мне все время хочется вить гнезда, а моя сперма теперь ярко-голубая и блестит на солнце, а на яйцах мне набили татуировку «США сосет», и Стив точно не захочет это видеть…

Сэм закрывает уши руками. Он почти уверен, что ему будут сниться кошмары. Может, он уже в кошмаре. Солдат умолкает, еще ниже опустив голову. 

– Послушай, мне жаль, что с тобой это все случилось, – говорит Сэм. – У меня есть визитка в прихожей, группа поддержки собирается каждый четверг, и мы будем рады видеть тебя. Но сейчас почему бы тебе не навестить Стива? Он спит в комнате через стенку, и его окна открыты каждую ночь, а еще он оставляет сэндвичи на подоконнике, и ему часто снятся кошмары, и тогда он кричит: «Баки, Баки», а потом встает и идет отжиматься, или бегать, или грустно стоять на мосту, так что, может, пойдешь и поздороваешься? 

Солдат дергает головой, и непонятно – это кивок или судорога. Секунда, и он растворился в ночи, как чертов Бэтмен. Сэм со стоном падает на подушки. Хочется верить, что Барнсу хватит смелости последовать совету – но с другой стороны, когда хоть кто-то следовал советам Сэма?

Уж точно не козы из группы поддержки. 

Ночью Стив снова начинает кричать: «Баки, Баки», он кричит дольше, чем обычно, и как-то даже радостно. Может, в этот раз ему снится не кошмар, а что-то приятное? Сэм просто пытается поспать хоть немного. Рано утром он выходит на пробежку, и обычно Стив уже бегает в это время, но теперь Сэм не видит его ни в одной части парка. И только через некоторое время он слышит привычное:

– Слева.

Стив машет ему на бегу, и Сэм останавливается, потому что что-то не так.

Ему требуется секунда, чтобы понять: что-то с лицом, что-то странное. До Сэма доходит внезапно, в чем тут дело.

Стив просто не выглядит несчастным.

Сэм снова бежит, потому что икроножные мышцы сами себя не накачают. Он машет мрачному силуэту среди деревьев: с волосами, собранными в небрежный пучок, с большим стаканом кофе из «Старбакса», это может быть просто маньяк-извращенец, или Барнс, или два в одном. Сэм не собирается заострять на этом внимание. Он просто рад, что все устроилось. 

Потому что он очень хороший друг и мудрый человек.


	3. К значит команда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Текст для игры в «Старбакс дринкинг гейм».  
> Тони открывает набор в команду Мстителей. Стив и Баки ничего не пропустили.

Они едят шаурму, смотрят «Когда Гарри встретил Салли» на большом экране в гостиной, и Тони говорит:

– Знаете что, мне надоело, что в моей команде только Капитан Тесная Футболка и Бьюкенен Золотая Ручка. Я считаю, нам нужна свежая кровь.

– В твоей команде намного больше людей, чем эти двое, – возражает Наташа. Она полирует ногти смертоносной катаной – просто потому, что может.

– И технически это даже не твоя команда, – добавляет Клинт откуда-то сверху. Он ест шаурму, устроившись под потолком, так что на всех постоянно сыплются огрызки салатного листа и майонезные капли. 

– Мы устроим кастинг, – говорит Тони. Сейчас только шесть утра, но он уже пьян. – Как в телешоу. Мы устроим телешоу! Пусть супергерои сражаются за право попасть в команду. Может, прямо на улицах города. Это будет так зрелищно, людям понравится! 

– Что мы пропустили? – жизнерадостно уточняет Стив. Они с Баки отлучались на кухню, чтобы сделать немного попкорна. Возможно, с попкорном что-то пошло не так, потому что у Стива такой вид, будто на нем разодрал футболку дикий медведь. Барнс выглядит прилично, только его железная рука до локтя обмазана маслом и выглядит очень, очень скользкой. 

– Нам нужны новые члены в команду, – говорит Тони («О да, еще больше членов», – закатывает глаза Наташа). – Давай, пацан, вывеси это в твиттер.

– Хорошо, мистер Старк, – бормочет Паркер восторженно. – А может мой друг пройти прослушивание?

– Здесь рады любому, сынок, – веско говорит Стив, со своим капитанским взглядом (и это выглядело бы лучше, если бы в прорехе футболки не торчал его розовый дерзкий сосок).

  


* * *

  


– Ладно, пусть кто-нибудь это унесет, – кричит Тони, щелкая пальцами. – Фу, то есть, ФУ. 

– Что? Никто не нажмет «золотую кнопку»? – хнычет Дэдпул. Он в лакированных сапогах выше колена. Никому не известно, где он взял стриптизерский шест, но факт остается фактом: они все видели куда больше, чем хотелось бы.

Стив прикрывает глаза Питеру. Старк прикрывает глаза Стиву. 

Баки выглядит заинтригованным.

– Вы что, не видели, как я взбирался на шест с помощью одних только своих ягодиц? – кричит возмущенно Уэйд, когда два охранника выводят его под руки. – Если это не суперсила, то не знаю, что вас вообще устроит!

  


* * *

  


Следующий кандидат передвигается с помощью ходунков. Возможно, эта несчастная пожилая леди просто заблудилась, потому что она озирается вокруг с потерянным видом. Но Стив настаивает, чтобы она прошла кастинг наравне со всеми. 

– У нас здесь чур без эйджизма, Тони, – жестко заявляет он. – А еще никакого лукизма, сексизма и фэтшейминга. И если я только почую хоть нотку газлайтинга, то набью тебе морду. 

– Где моя пряжа? – вопрошает бабуля. Барнс одобрительно кивает.

– Она мне нравится. Думаю, я починю в ее доме все розетки и буду есть ее пироги, а потом подружусь с ее стариканами-друзьями, чтобы починить розетки им тоже.

– О, Бак, ну ты и придурок, – говорит Стив с обожанием в голове.

– Вот мой проездной, какая следующая остановка? – скрипит бабуля.

  


* * *

  


– Ладно, Дэдпул, я узнал тебя, – ворчит Тони. Дэдпул выглядит потрясенным. 

– Что? Правда? Я ведь надел этот секси-костюмчик горничной… и прилизал челку на другую сторону! 

Тони сомневается, что у этого типа вообще есть челка. Уж точно не на голове.

– Что мы пропустили? – уточняет Стив, бодро вбегая в комнату. У него на щеках румянец, а трусы надеты поверх джинсов. Возможно, он еще только учится следовать современной моде, и Тони не собирается слишком долго это высмеивать (может, только запостит это в своем инстаграме).

Барнс входит следом и выглядит прилично, только забыл смыть подводку и помаду с лица.

  


* * *

  


– Что у тебя за суперсилы, еще раз? – уточняет Тони, пролистывая анкету. Мужчина перед ним активно потеет и трет свою татуировку в виде осьминога на шее.

– Я, э-э-э, отлично разбираюсь в экселе, – бормочет мужчина. – Если вы дадите мне доступ ко всем секретным данным, я наведу в них порядок.

– Звучит отлично, – замечает Клинт откуда-то сверху.

– Ага, мне нравится, – соглашается Стив дружелюбно. – Он внушает доверие.

– Мы вам перезвоним, – добавляет Наташа, начищая огнемет одной рукой и помешивая в кастрюле с борщем – другой. 

– Хорошо, спасибо, хайль Ги… то есть, до встречи, – улыбается им мужчина.

  


* * *

  


– Думаю, это все кандидаты на сегодня. – Тони достает бутылку асгардского алкоголя, врубает AC/DC и устраивает вечеринку для Мстителей у бассейна. – А где наш однорукий бандит? – уточняет он у Стива, который уже переоделся в капитанские плавки. 

– Сегодня вечер бинго в доме престарелых, – улыбается Стив. 

– Ну, хоть кому-то будет весело, – ворчит Наташа. Она не может носить бикини по ряду туманных причин, поэтому остается на суше, учит Мстителей русским ругательствам, заплетает всем косички и жонглирует ножами.

  


* * *

  


– Этого парня я не помню, – хмурится Тони, разбирая анкеты. 

– Это мой друг, Уэйд, – говорит Питер беззаботно. – Он немного стеснительный, поэтому не пришел на кастинг. 

– В графе «суперсилы» написано, что он мастерски жарит блинчики. – Наташа выглядит заинтригованной. 

– Да, он вообще отлично жарит, – подтверждает Питер, покраснев. – И у него есть геройские лосины. 

– Его фамилия Уилсон? У нас уже есть один Уилсон в команде. Если и этого возьмем, то будем путаться. – Старк комкает анкету и отправляет в полет. – Как насчет того парня с тату? Мы ничего о нем не знаем, но мне он кажется подходящим кандидатом. 

– Что мы пропустили? – Стив вбегает в конференц-зал. – Простите за опоздание, плохо спали сегодня. Кошмары про ужасы Гидры и все такое.

– Ага, и потом еще обсуждали «Доджерс» до самого утра, – добавляет Барнс. Его волосы собраны в пучок, в правой руке гранд венти айс ванилла латте. Левая рука тихонько вибрирует. – Вообще-то нам уже пора.

– Да, мы собрались в кино, потом ужин и танцы, ну, обычные мужские развлечения. Дружеские. Двух братанов. – Стив в стариковском смокинге, Тони такие видел только в черно-белых фильмах. Правда, в этих фильмах смокинги не трещали по швам на мощной груди, а брюки не обтягивали так сильно упругие ягодицы, но опять же, Стиву еще сложно сориентироваться в современной системе размеров одежды – кто же будет его винить?

Уж точно не Тони.

– Ах да, и еще, можно одолжить твой джет? – рассеянно спрашивает Стив. – Хотим сгонять в Вегас, туда и обратно. Просто так, вообще без повода. Кстати, Сэм мне сказал, что в этом веке разрешили гей-браки, вы такое слышали? Что за безумие. – Стив ухмыляется, как пьяный. Возможно, просто не выспался. – Ладно, нам пора, сообщите потом, кого выбрали в команду, хорошо? Пока, парни. Мэм.

Наташа шлет ему воздушный поцелуй.

Никого здесь даже примерно не волнует будущее Мстителей. Тони вздыхает, разложив анкеты на столе. Похоже, сегодня ему нужно больше виски и AC/DC.

  


* * *

  


Они как раз досматривают вторую часть «Голодных игр» на своем киновечере в башне Старка, когда на город нападает какой-то огнедышащий гигантский краб. Тони даже рад немного размяться, тем более что в тренажерном зале сейчас полный бардак – Стив сломал все груши и даже велотренажер (ДЖАРВИС наябедничал, что тренажер Стив сломал не один, а в паре с Баки, и Тони думает – надо им выдать инструкцию, как пользоваться современными тренажерами. Уж точно не вдвоем! Может, в их времена и не было никаких тренажеров. Может, в их времена парни просто колотили мешки с углем, или что там было).

Теперь они почти прикончили краба – особенно постаралась Супер-Ба, с ходунками наперевес – пока остальные для эффектности разрушали соседние здания, остановки и всякий скучный городской ландшафт. В воздухе пахнет морепродуктами, и Тони думает: может, средиземноморскую кухню на вечер? 

– Мы что-то пропустили? – звучит голос Стива в наушнике. Кажется, он запыхался. Может, бежал всю дорогу до места – у него же нет железного летающего костюма. – Баки подвернул ногу, пришлось нести его на руках. 

– Отпусти уже меня, soplyak, – рычит Барнс, занимая линию. – Я же сказал, чтобы ты шел вперед, а я бы как-нибудь следом дополз. В Гидре я ползал стометровку даже с двумя сломанными ногами, и ничего.

– Ну уж нет, я без тебя не уйду. – В голосе Стива железное упрямство. – Вместе до конца, понял? Пока смерть не разлучит… то есть, мы ведь братаны и все такое. Я даже купил нам квартирку в Бруклине, на двоих, просто из экономии. Можем завести собаку, или…

– Кота?

– Ага, разобьешь маленький садик на заднем дворе, сможешь выращивать тыквы и прочее, – бормочет Стив. – Кстати, ты знал, что геи сейчас могут усыновлять детей? Это просто интересный факт, мне Сэм рассказал.

– Сэм отличный парень, – мурлычет Барнс. Возможно, у него такой хриплый голос от боли? Все-таки нога подвернута. Тони снижается в своем костюме, чтобы взглянуть, нужна ли помощь – они ведь команда и все такое – но, кажется, Стив уже начал применять свои навыки реанимации. Делать искусственное дыхание рот-в-рот при подвернутой ноге не обязательно, однако опять же – может, в старину люди не знали элементарных техник первой помощи, вот и умирали от чахотки? 

– Ладно, эти двое догонят, – командует Наташа деловито. – Клинт, уходим.

– Как насчет средиземноморской кухни? – говорит Тони.

– Я за, – говорит Питер.

– Я тоже, – говорит Дэдпул, которого никто вообще не звал, и как он здесь оказался?

– Где я? – спрашивает Супер-Ба скрипучим голосом.

Тони взмывает в воздух. Хорошо, когда команда в сборе.


End file.
